The present invention relates to a line spool for use in a fishing reel.
In many prior-art fishing reels, especially fishing reels of the multiplier type, the line spool is formed as an integral piece and has two side plates and an intermediate hub. A fishing line is wound on the line spool. When a bait attached to the fishing line is cast, part of the line is unwound from the line spool to be wound on it again by turning the spool by means of a handle.
In present-day reels, the fishing lines employed usually consist of nylon. However, fishing lines of Kevlar.RTM., which can be made thinner and thus require less space than a nylon line and yet are equally strong, are today employed to an increasing extent, especially in fishing situations requiring strong lines. A nylon line is elastic and thus extensible, whereas a line of Kevlar.RTM. is comparatively stiff and thus inextensible. This difference in quality is of particular consequence when the line is to be wound on the spool by means of the handle while at the same time being subjected to a braking tractive force, e.g. as a result of a fish having caught the bait or as a result of the hook having got stuck on the sea bottom. A line package consisting of a nylon line on the line spool then is pinched to the spool hub thanks to the elasticity of the line, and will thus be entrained in the rotation of the spool, so that a line-retrieving force can be exerted on the line by rotating the handle. A line package consisting of a Kevlar.RTM. line on the line spool is however not pinched to the spool hub, which, when turning the handle, makes the hub rotate in slipping fashion within the line package if a braking tractive force acts on the line.